


Cecil

by skywaterblue



Series: West Wing Daemon Drabbles [5]
Category: West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Daemons, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy loves her daemon. Cecil curls around her like a necklace of rubies, citrine, and onyx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil

_Red on Yellow, Kill a Fellow_

Amy loves her daemon. Cecil curls around her like a necklace of rubies, citrine, and onyx.

Her daemon settled at sixteen. She's kissing Jackie Taylor in the long grass under bleachers and then more.

And then more.

The cheerleaders hiss at her for the rest of the term. The priests and the nuns frown, and cross themselves as she passes. She relates to Hester Prynn.

She tells Josh one night. A moment of weakness on her part.

Sleepily, he remarks, "You shed your skin."

 _Red on black, friend of Jack_


End file.
